


Second Best

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was drive.</p></blockquote>





	Second Best

No matter what she does, Dawn is still not needed.

She's good at languages but Ronald Snodgrass (watchers in the family since the fifteenth century) is better.

There's no point in learning to fight when there are five-hundred slayers.

She's learned a few basic spells, but she'll never be another Willow.

Always second best, Dawn is relegated to the role of bystander, the "child" who must be protected.

There's only one area in which Dawn shines.

"Do you want to go to the shoe store?" Buffy's voice is deferential with a hint of pleading.

Buffy is still a lousy driver.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was drive.


End file.
